Privación sensorial y otros relatos eróticos
by Arayneko
Summary: Algunos conceptos del #sextember de este año (se que voy tarde) chico/chico lemon/smut sexo gay explícito
1. Privación sensorial

—Harry, no.

—Llevas calentandome las dos horas de pociones. No me hagas esto —suplica el moreno.

Vuelve a tomar los labios de su novio y Draco tiene que luchar para no dejarse llevar en ese beso tan dulce y caliente. Se separa lo justo para poder hablar.

—No pienso hacer absolutamente nada en un baño, Potter.

—¿Nada de nada? —pregunta Harry con voz desesperada, pegando sus caderas a las de Draco.

Malfoy le mira fijamente alzando una ceja. Harry suspira, apretando el agarre en las caderas de Draco. Alza una mano y acaricia su mejilla y cuello para luego dejarla en la nuca. Roza los labios con los de Draco, probando.

—Tenemos clase en 5 minutos, Harry.

—No voy a hacer nada más. Solo quiero besarte.

Draco asiente imperceptiblemente, señal que le indica a Harry que tiene vía libre. Vuelve a unir sus labios con los del rubio. Intenta mantener un beso inocente, sin involucrar nada más que sus labios pero a Draco no parece gustarle porque al poco delinea los labios de Harry con su lengua. El moreno abre la boca por inercia, dándole paso y control. Draco le coge la cara para que no se aleje y Harry no puede hacer otra cosa que pegarse todavía más a su novio, aplastandole contra la puerta. Harry ahoga un gemido contra la boca de Draco, acción que parece devolver un poco de cordura a Malfoy. Se separa con un jadeo y Harry suelta un quejido por la falta de unos labios suaves sobre los suyos. Malfoy conjura un tempus.

—Mierda. Potter, tenemos que irnos a clase ya. Se nos hace tarde.

Harry resopla.

—¿Qué toca? No se si puedo ir ahora a clase —dice llevándose las manos a los pantalones intentando recolocárselos para que no se note tanto la erección.

Draco traga saliva ruidosamente y tarda unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Historia de la magia.

Harry se queja y esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello del rubio, volviendo a rodear su cadera con los brazos. Inspira, llenándose del aroma de Draco.

—Podemos pedirle los apuntes a Hermione —murmura haciéndole cosquillas a Malfoy.

—¿Qué propones? —no ve la media sonrisa de Draco pero la siente en su voz.

Pretende una inocencia que Harry sabe que si lo mira a los ojos se caería a pedazos. También sabe que si lo mira a los ojos no serían capaces de salir de ese baño.

—Mi habitación —contesta rápidamente. —O la tuya, o la Sala de los Menesteres. Torre de Astronomía. Frente al Lago Negro. Me da igual mientras sea contigo —alterna los besos con las palabras.

Draco frota sus caderas contra Harry cuando este besa ese punto en su cuello que deja sus piernas como gelatina.

—A mi habitación. Vamos. Ahora no hay nadie —jadea Draco.

A Harry le cuesta unos segundos separarse, alejarse de ese calor y olor que tanto le gustan.

Antes de que salga por la puerta Draco le para y le recoloca y abrocha la túnica. Harry se derrite de la ternura y no puede evitar darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—No te emociones, es para que no se vea esa varita tan apetecible. No quiero arrastradas detrás tuya. Lo mio no se toca —le agarra del brazo con esa posesividad que solo muestra en privado y a Harry le pone a mil.

—Vamos. Ahora —le sale un tono urgente y duro al que Draco está poco acostumbrado.

Harry no suele ordenar, para eso está Malfoy.

El rubio le da una mirada altiva y burlona, un claro "tu no me mandas" que ambos saben que es solo fachada. Draco tira del brazo de Harry, haciendo que se choque con su pecho y lo besa de forma salvaje. Se separa bruscamente y le arrastra hasta las mazmorras, lanzando miradas heladas contra los que se cruzan en su camino. En cuanto entran a la habitación, Draco cierra la puerta y echa varios hechizos. Harry vuelve a encerrar el cuerpo del rubio entre el suyo y la puerta, demandando un beso húmedo y caliente. Draco sonríe dentro del beso, esa sonrisa ladeada que cuando no pueden estar juntos le da ganas de partirle la boca a besos. Y eso le dice a Harry que por mucho que quiera, él no va a llevar la voz cantante esa vez. En cuanto se separan un poco para coger aire, Draco le coge con fuerza por la cintura y le pega contra la puerta, donde antes estaba él. Mete una pierna entre las de Harry a la vez que coge su rostro, quitándole todas las ganas y posibilidades de moverse de ahí. Draco le besa profundo desde el principio, exigiendo todo de Harry. Este siente en su espalda y manos el cosquilleo de la magia del rubio. Gime dentro de su boca, demasiado lleno de él. Draco entreabre los ojos y tira de Harry hasta empujarlo sobre su cama. El moreno jadea al verse rodeado por ese olor tan característico que le vuelve loco. Malfoy se relame pensando en que hacerle. A lo mejor le da un buen uso a la corbata. Gatea sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado sobre sus caderas. Mete las manos por dentro de la camisa, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el vientre y el estómago. Va soltando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, siempre rozando esa piel caliente. Harry lleva sus manos a los muslos de Draco, haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos subiendo y bajando las manos desde las rodillas hasta el culo, haciendo especial hincapié ahí. El rubio se inclina sobre Harry cuando ya tiene toda la camisa abierta para atrapar con sus labios uno de los pezones y darle pequeños lametones y mordidas. Harry se remueve con un gemido en los labios y se empuja contra Draco, generando fricción a través de la ropa. Este alza la cabeza y le besa, justo para ahogar un gemido en su boca. Se entretienen explorando la boca del otro. Una boca que se saben de memoria. Harry mete las manos debajo de la camisa de Draco, acariciando la piel que está cerca de la cinturilla del pantalón. Draco desata la corbata roja y dorada y la anuda alrededor de sus muñecas y a la cabecera. Harry da un tirón con cara de sorpresa pero enseguida se transforma en una sonrisa pícara y se relame los labios. No es la primera vez que lo hacen y Merlín sabe que esos encuentros han sido salvajemente placenteros. Draco le quita los pantalones acariciando sus piernas suavemente, admirándolas. Le saca los zapatos y los tira hacia atrás, con ansia, sin mirar donde caen. Termina de deslizar los pantalones por los tobillos y los pies de Harry. Sube a penas tocando su piel con las yemas, haciendo que el moreno se estremezca.

—No me parece justo que sigas vestido —comenta Harry intentando sonar casual.

Draco esboza una sonrisa que podría denominarse malvada y Harry sabe que el rubio le va a hacer sufrir. Malfoy se queda sentado sobre sus caderas, perfectamente encajado, con el culo sobre la erección de Harry. Se mueve ligeramente, creando una fricción demasiado suave pero igualmente adictiva. Empieza a desabotonar su camisa lentamente, botón a botón, haciendo agonizar a su pareja con cada porción de pálida piel descubierta. Aún más lento se desabrocha el pantalón después de haberse deshecho de la camisa. Harry mueve las caderas, a una caricia de empezar a suplicarle a Draco. Se frota contra él, insistente. Malfoy le deja disfrutar del roce unos segundos y luego se levanta. Harry deja salir un gemido lastimero hasta que ve que Draco se está quitando los pantalones. Se le agua la boca al ver que está completamente duro contra sus calzoncillos. Draco se quita la corbata, que había dejado colgada de su cuello y se la coloca al moreno tapando los ojos. Se termina de desnudar y al poco Harry siente como la cama se hunde cerca de el. Se coloca entre sus piernas, obligándole a separarlas al inclinarse Draco sobre su cuello y pecho. Besa la zona de la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja y justo detrás de esta hace un pequeño chupetón que hace a Harry gemir y temblar de placer.

—No me hagas rogarte, Draco —jadea.

—Me gusta cuando lo haces —susurra sobre sus labios.

Le besa lento y acaricia toda la piel que pilla cerca. Harry ahoga pequeños gemidos en la boca de Draco, haciendo que a duras penas pueda contenerse y no ir más rápido. Harry se retuerce buscando más contacto. Draco baja con besos por todo el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones y el ombligo. Harry levanta las piernas y rodea la cintura del rubio, apresándole contra él. Este continua con lo que estaba, ahora con una sonrisa torcida.

—Draco —jadea de nuevo.

Malfoy aprovecha y lleva una de las manos al culo de Harry, bajando el boxer justo lo necesario para tener acceso a la piel. Acaricia y amasa su culo, realmente le encanta el tacto que tiene. Realmente le encanta todo Harry.

Levanta la vista y ve que se esta mordiendo el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Lleva una mano ahí para separar los labios y que deje de maltratar la pobre piel. Harry abre la boca y lame los dedos, dejando que los suspiros que salen de su boca se enreden con ellos.

—No te muerdas los labios, me gusta escucharte.

Saca los dedos de la boca y los lleva a la entrada de Harry. Este se tensa y en un segundo ha levantado sus caderas hasta casi pegarlas contra el estómago de Draco. En ningún momento desenreda sus piernas de la cintura del otro chico.

—Me tocaba a mí —se queja con un puchero.

Draco nota que va aflojando el agarre con cada caricia que le prodiga. Vuelve a acercar la mano y se mantiene haciendo pequeños círculos justo donde acaba la espalda.

—Me has hecho saltarme Historia, es el pago —murmura Draco un poco burlón.

Harry le saca la lengua, frunciendo los labios. Draco atrapa la lengua entre los suyos y succiona. El moreno gime y abre la boca dejándole hacer lo que quiera. Por Merlín , como le gusta cuando le hace eso. Draco se separa unos segundos después, cuando Harry se remueve para que continue tocandole.

—De verdad que me apetece sentirte a mi alrededor —la voz de Draco es tan suave que Harry siente que se derrite.

Es tan tierno y cariñoso, tan diferente, cuando están ellos dos solos… Y Harry ama cada parte de él.

Como respuesta, Harry levanta las caderas para frotarse contra Draco. El rubio jadea y le besa bruscamente. Siente la vibración del gemido de Harry en la boca. Se separa medio segundo, justo para conjurar un hechizo lubricante, no siendo capaz de dejar los labios de Harry mucho rato. Introduce lentamente un dedo. Harry jadea y Draco se separa un poco. Ambos tienen los labios hinchados, rojos y húmedos. La corbata de Slythrin contrasta fuertemente con el sonrojo que cubre todo el rostro, cuello y hombros de Harry.

—Harry —le llama. —Respira —le observa atento mientras el chico recobra el aire.

Vuelve a sus labios y deja unos besos suaves. En seguida pasa por su mandíbula hasta el cuello, acariciándolo con los labios y los dientes. Harry tironea de su corbata y aprieta los labios, intentando desesperadamente no gemir demasiado alto. Mueve las caderas, acercándose a la mano de Draco. Necesitando más contacto, necesitando algo más grande, algo más.

—Draco —gimotea, —puedes meter otro dedo… No, puedes meter dos dedos más. Te quiero dentro —jadea, —te necesito dentro.

—Estas diciendo palabras muy audaces para acabar de empezar a dilatarte —el rubio tiene que inspirar hondo para que su parte racional siga teniendo el control de su cuerpo.

—Pues usa un hechizo dilatador, sé por experiencia que te sabes varios. O mejor —Harry sonríe con un poco de malicia marca Malfoy que se le ha pegado de su novio, —métela directamente.

—Me matas con esa vena Gryffindor que te sale, un día te voy a acabar haciendo daño —aprovecha ese momento que Harry está un poco distraído para meter otro dedo.

Le gusta hacer esas cosas que al moreno le dan placer cuando este no se las espera, porque ocurre el espectáculo que se está desarrollando ante sus ojos ahora mismo. Harry se retuerce y jadea, con la cara roja hasta los hombros y un hilillo de saliva resbalando desde sus labios. Su cuerpo se debate entre estar relajado por la confianza y el placer y en tensión por ese mismo placer, luchando por no correrse. Su polla siempre se endurece más y gotea, pidiendo a gritos una atención que nunca le da ninguno de los dos. Abre todavía más las piernas totalmente dispuesto a lo que sea que Draco vaya a hacerle. Y ese, para él, es el punto de no retorno. Casi ni necesita un hechizo lubricante, pero lo conjura igualmente. No es la primera vez que lo prepara tan poco pero aun así teme hacerle daño. Aunque eso no lo admitiría ni bajo veritaserum. Saca los dedos y antes de que Harry tenga tiempo de quejarse, o pensar siquiera en prepararse, mete el glande dentro de él. Jadea ante ese calor apretado que le envuelve. Siempre piensa que no va a encontrar nada más adictivo que eso. Que hacer el amor con Harry en general. Tampoco es como que lo esté buscando. La mete entera sin parar en ningún momento. Harry se tensa, pero el gesto que tiene en los labios y los jadeos y suspiros que suelta le dicen al rubio que no hay ni una pizca de dolor. Y en el caso de que la hubiera que la está disfrutando mucho. Draco se recoloca, moviéndose lo justo para dar en su punto a Harry. Este se tensa arqueandose sobre la cama. Y Draco tiene el placer de ver como se corre tan duro que llega a manchar la corbata verde y plata que lleva sobre los ojos. Harry traga, todavía temblando después de ese arrollador orgasmo.

—Lo siento —susurra por debajo de un suspiro, un poco avergonzado, —quería aguantar y corrernos juntos pero…

—Esta bien, estabas muy caliente y te he tentado mucho. No me voy a mover hasta que te recompongas un poco.

Harry gira la cabeza intentando ocultarse tras su brazo y ahí susurra:

—En realidad… se siente muy bien cuando comienzas a moverte justo después de correrme. Se siente como si fuera a perder la cabeza. Hace que mi mente se ponga en blanco y solo pueda pensar en ti y eso me gusta.

Draco casi se pierde el suave murmullo. Cuando termina de procesar las palabras de Harry se le escapa un jadeo y con un gemido suelta un "Me vuelves loco". Empieza a moverse lento y en seguida el moreno se acopla a sus arremetidas. No pasa mucho hasta que Harry le pide con todo su cuerpo que acelere el ritmo. Draco coge una de las piernas de su pareja y se la lleva al hombro, dejando descansar el muslo sobre este. Se inclina sobre Harry para besarle. Deja salir un largo gemido cuando le siente llegar tan profundo dentro de él. Draco vuelve a tomar la lengua de Harry entre sus labios, chupándola y succionando con gusto. Su pareja se aprieta a su alrededor.

—Si sigues apretando así no voy a durar mucho —jadea.

—Y si tu sigues haciendo todo lo que me gusta yo tampoco.

Estira la mano hasta la corbata roja y dorada y desata las muñecas de Harry. En cuanto se ve libre, este lleva los brazos hasta el cuello del rubio y se aferra a sus hombros. Sentir las uñas de Harry clavándose en su piel hace que se entierre profundo en el moreno, corriéndose con todo lo que tiene. Al calor en su vientre por lo poco que le queda para correrse se le suma la cálida humedad que ha dejado Draco dentro suya y los erráticos movimientos del rubio y poco le falta para desmayarse del placer. Se corre con un orgasmo tan fuerte o más que el anterior y se queda completamente laxo, sintiendo el cosquilleo de su orgasmo y el de Draco juntos.

Draco le baja la pierna de su hombro y cuando va a salir de su interior Harry le abraza más fuerte.

—Solo un ratito más —murmura.

Draco deja un suave beso sobre los labios y luego le retira con cuidado la corbata de los ojos. Harry los mantiene cerrados y esconde la cara en el hueco del cuello de Draco. Este le acaricia la cabeza y cuando Harry desenreda las piernas de su cadera sale de él, sin dejar ni un segundo de abrazarle.

—Creo que nos hemos saltado la comida —habla bajito sobre su piel. —Si vamos a las cocinas los elfos nos darán algo.

Pero ninguno hace amago de moverse de la cómoda posición en la que se encuentran.

—Creo que podemos esperarnos a la merienda —el susurro de Draco se pierde entre las caricias que se regalan al estar ambos de acuerdo en el comentario.


	2. Estrenando casa

Harry se remueve en la cama cuando la claridad que ilumina la habitación le molesta en los ojos. Siente a Draco pegado a su espalda, todo brazos y piernas rodeándole. Intenta cambiar de postura pero su novio aprieta su agarre en torno a él, imposibilitandole moverse. El suspiro de Draco le hace cosquillas en la nuca cuando inconscientemente frota su culo contra su erección. Consigue darse la vuelta y abrazar a Draco. Le observa unos segundos, todavía maravillado por sus labios o pestañas a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos. Baja la vista al cuello y traga duro. Se relame los labios y los lleva a esa zona. Siente la nuez de Draco subir y bajar. Harry se pega todavía más a Draco y deja más besos sobre esa piel. Draco se remueve para abrazarle más fuerte. Vuelve a suspirar después de un beso en la clavícula, donde le gusta. Inclina la cabeza, todavía dormido, para dejar paso a los besos de Harry. Acaricia el costado, sintiendo la suavidad del pijama de Draco. Baja por la pierna hasta donde le llega el brazo. Vuelve a subir deslizando esta vez la mano por debajo de la camisa, disfrutando de la tersa piel. Continua con besos húmedos por la clavícula y hace una pequeña marca roja justo debajo del hueso. Muerde en el inicio del esternón y luego lame lento saboreando la textura de la piel. Siente la vibración del gemido en la lengua antes de escucharlo. Draco mueve sus caderas de forma errática y una sutil diferencia en la tensión de los músculos le indica a Harry que está despertándose. Se separa de su cuello de mala gana. Se le pasa enseguida cuando ve la sonrisa medio dormida de Draco.

—Buenos días —murmura Harry totalmente deslumbrado por su pareja.

Los ojos grises de Draco parecen estar todavía dormidos, sin esa pared que suelen tener. Harry casi se queda sin aliento cuando le mira porque derrocha todo el amor que siente por él. Draco acerca su cara a la de Harry, todavía con esa sonrisa que le desarma, y frota su nariz contra la otra.

—Buenos días —responde con voz suave y ligeramente ronca.

Harry alza una mano y coge a Draco por la nuca para terminar de unir los labios. El rubio aprovecha y rueda por la cama hasta que Harry queda sobre el. Sus manos descansan donde termina la espalda y se mantienen haciendo círculos sobre la piel desnuda. El moreno se estremece por las cosquillas placenteras que suben por su columna. Juguetea con el pelo de su nuca. Draco entrecierra los ojos, la sonrisa perenne en sus labios. Harry lo mira con el interrogante en los ojos.

—Ahora es muy real que vamos a vivir juntos. Que voy a despertar todos los días a tu lado. Que voy a poder darte un beso de buenos días y otro de buenas noches —se acerca a los labios de Harry. —Que vamos a poder hacerlo por toda la casa.

—Podemos empezar estrenando la cama —contesta Harry con los ojos brillantes por lo anterior.

Saca la lengua y lame los labios de Draco. Este le imita con sus propios labios, lento, saboreando la saliva de Harry. El moreno jadea y se acerca a él bruscamente. Le besa, pidiendo paso en seguida para un beso francés. Draco sube las manos por la espalda acariciándole y calentándole brevemente la piel. Vuelve a bajarlas, metiendolas por dentro del boxer. Harry gime, no sabiendo si acercarse a las manos de Draco o restregar su polla contra la del otro. El rubio siente su indecisión y tira hacia abajo del culo de Harry para pegarle a él. Harry mueve las piernas y las deja dobladas a los lados de la cadera de Draco. Este entiende que le está dando paso. Malfoy juguetea un poco, primero acariciando alrededor de la entrada y luego dando toquecitos, sin llegar a meter el dedo. La respuesta de Harry es jadear y retorcerse, buscando más contacto.

—¿No se suponía que hoy te tocaba a ti? —pregunta Malfoy con un poco de malicia.

—Después —un jadeo casi no le deja terminar la palabra, —después… por favor, por favor —gime.

—Eso parece una promesa —comenta con voz melosa.

Puede que no lo pareciera pero Draco disfrutaba tanto como Harry estar en esa posición. Si había algo por lo que cualquiera de los dos cambiaría esas sesiones de sexo tan placenteras sería únicamente por estar acurrucados en el sofá viendo una serie. Eso si no estaban tan calientes como ahora, que entonces el sofa pasaría a otro uso y la serie quedaría de fondo para que los vecinos no escuchasen los gemidos de ambos en caso de olvidarse de poner un hechizo silenciador.

—Si —gime, —si, lo que sea, lo que tu quieras —su desesperación es casi palpable.

Draco mete un dedo lentamente, solo la primera falange, para frustración de Harry.

—Malfoy no me seas… —intenta gruñir Harry.

—Creo que sería buena idea que alcanzases el lubricante —la sonrisa que le dedica Draco baila entre la superioridad y la suficiencia pero no le llega a los ojos, que siguen tan transparentes como recién despierto.

Harry esboza un puchero pero se estira para llegar a la mesilla de noche. Tantea dentro del cajón hasta encontrar el bote y se lo pasa a Draco, que deja de manosearle el culo para cogerlo. Lo abre a tientas y se echa en los dedos hasta dejarlos todos cubiertos. Harry siente esos dedos tantear y luego el frío del lubricante directamente del bote. Le sube un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Draco posiciona los dedos, abriendo ligeramente al moreno. Los mete de golpe y Harry suelta un largo gemido, perdiendo la fuerza en los brazos. Se deja caer sobre el pecho de su novio a la vez que levanta el culo para ponérselo más fácil.

—Si que estas disfrutando. ¿Que te gusta más, meterla o que te la metan? —intenta burlarse Draco.

Harry tiene que recobrar el aliento antes de simplemente pensar en contestar.

—Contigo.

Draco suelta una carcajada tan cristalina que Harry se derrite de amor. Ni siquiera ha pensado lo que tenía quee responder pero si ha podido escucharle reír es que ha contestado bien. Draco le besa salvaje, todo labios y dientes. Harry deja escapar un gemidito y Draco aprovecha para meter otro dedo. El moreno empieza a mover las caderas. Draco tiene que hacer serios esfuerzos para parar y no hacer que Harry se corra en ese momento. Este gimotea un "Draco" y lleva sus manos para deshacerse de los pantalones de su pareja. Draco levanta las caderas justo para bajarse los pantalones hasta la mitad del muslo. Harry alcanza la polla de Draco y le masturba lentamente, casi obligandole a gemir y jadear.

—Harry, joder —se muerde los labios —Potter, por Merlín, no seas cruel.

El moreno sonríe con los ojos verdes nublados de lujuria. Estira el brazo para coger el bote de lubricante y se echa sobre una mano. Vuelve a masturbarle suave y Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo. Consigue despejar la mente lo suficiente para no dejar los dedos parados y buscar el punto dulce de Harry. Encontrarlo supone que el moreno apriete ligeramente el agarre alrededor de la polla de Draco inconscientemente al tensarse. Harry se mueve hasta que, si no tuviera los dedos de Draco dentro, podría meter su polla. Mueve las caderas hacia abajo, en una petición muda.

—Harry, se que lo hemos hecho así antes pero no te he preparado lo suficiente.

—Dos dedos es suficiente —urge Harry, impaciente.

—¿Insinuas que la tengo pequeña? —Draco entrecierra los ojos intentando sonar ofendido pero con clara diversión en la voz.

—Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haría —se relame. —¿Nunca te he dicho todo lo que me gustas? —pregunta incorporándose con un ronroneo.

Acaricia lento toda la longitud con la punta de los dedos.

—Tienes la forma perfecta para hacerme perder la cabeza —la voz melosa y cargada de lujuria envía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Draco. Cierra los dedos alrededor, apretando ligeramente —Tienes el grosor justo para poder metérmela con la mínima preparación sin que duela demasiado y aun así sentir que me partes en dos y me llenas entero.

Draco mueve las caderas con un gesto brusco para que Harry mueva las manos y continue masturbandole.

—La longitud exacta para tener su sabor en la boca cuando me la metes hasta el fondo de mi cuerpo —ese último susurro manda de paseo la cordura del rubio.

—La excitación te suelta la lengua, por lo visto —jadea.

Harry sonríe de esa forma que hace que Draco piense que por narices tendría que haber ido a Slytherin y que ni bajo veritaserum admitiría que le pone demasiado.

—Podemos comprobarlo —comenta sin quitar esa sonrisa.

Draco saca los dedos de golpe del interior de Harry y conduce la cadera del moreno para alinear la entrada con la punta de su polla.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de tentarme tanto —dice Draco entre dientes.

—Si me das esto no me voy a arrepentir nunca —contesta Harry con un ronroneo divertido.

La mete entera sin darle tregua, mirandole fijamente con los ojos encendidos. Harry tiembla y suelta un largo gemido.

—Dios, Draco. Se siente tan bien.

Malfoy ondula la cadera haciendo jadear a Harry. Planta las manos sobre el abdomen del rubio para tener un apoyo para poder subir y bajar. Mueve los dedos acariciando la piel sedosa y caliente, provocándole unas cosquillas placenteras que hacen que Draco se estremezca. Harry se mueve sobre Draco y este admira medio embobado su cara de placer. Un gemido del moreno hace que Draco entreabra los ojos. Un escalofrío sube por la espalda de Harry al verle los ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria. Le deja moverse unos segundos más, suficiente para que Harry deje salir unos cuantos gemidos, y luego le agarra de las piernas para movérselas. Tira de las pantorrillas, haciendo que plante los pies en la cama y desequilibrándole. Harry apoya las manos en los muslos de Draco, entendiendo lo que el rubio quiere. Separa las rodillas, abriéndose completamente de piernas y dejando casi todo su peso sobre las caderas de Draco. Malfoy jadea ante la visión que tiene delante suya. Rodea las caderas de Harry con los brazos, aferrándose a su espalda y tira hacia abajo penetrándole todavía más profundo de lo que conseguía con esa posición. Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido mudo en los labios y casi pierde la fuerza en sus brazos.

—Por Merlín, a esto me refería con lo de partirme en dos y llenarme entero. Dios —jadea. —Me haces perder la cabeza. Te adoro.

Draco inspira tembloroso, tratando de no ser brusco al moverse y no correrse al ver el cuerpo de su novio en esa posición.

Harry vuelve a mirar hacia abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados por el placer y la boca abierta con un jadeo enredado en la lengua.

—Draco —el rubio siempre esta a punto de volverse loco cada vez que le escucha gemir su nombre y esta vez no es la excepción. —Draco, por favor, muévete. Necesito que te muevas, me has quitado todas mis fuerzas.

Draco deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Por Merlín, Harry, un día te voy a acabar haciendo daño por hacerte caso.

El moreno intenta mover las caderas adelante y atrás pero la tiene tan hasta el fondo que apenas consigue crear un poco de fricción. Incapaz de aguantar más tiempo quieto, Draco reproduce el movimiento que ha intentado Harry con más éxito.

—Creo que se ha acabado tu locuacidad —comenta Draco con voz jadeante después de una serie de gemidos inconexos por parte de Harry.

—No… se como… puedes… pensar palabras… tan raras… ahora mismo —tarda más de lo normal en terminar la frase por todos los jadeos y gemidos que se le escapan entre medias. —Estoy a punto, Draco. Más… dios, más por favor, más rápido —la voz de Harry sale más aguda por los gemidos que se mezclan entre las palabras.

Draco empieza a moverse más rápido haciendo que Harry gima más alto. Cuando el rubio esta a punto de correrse, Harry se tensa a su alrededor como si lo intuyera. Un potente orgasmo seco le deja sin fuerzas, confiando en Draco para que le sostenga. Este tira de él para recostarlo sobre su pecho. Un espasmo recorre el cuerpo de Harry. Draco suelta un gemido quedo y se corre, apretando al moreno contra si en un abrazo.

—Lo siento, no me había corrido —dice con una exhalación. —No te creas que hemos terminado —murmura, —yo también te quiero dentro.

—¿Me dejas un segundito para recuperarme? Si entro ahora dentro tuya me voy a correr enseguida —habla casi sin separar los labios, tan bajito que Draco casi no le escucha.


	3. Probando la bañera

_Este relato va justo despues de _

Estrenando casa _pero se puede leer de manera independiente. Eso es todo, espero que os guste.__\--_

—¿Y si aprovechamos y nos damos una ducha? —pregunta Harry con voz sugerente al cabo de unos minutos de caricias por ambas partes.

—Mmm, propones hacerlo en la ducha…

—O en la bañera, no tengo problema con eso.

Siente la vibración de la risa de Draco contra su pecho y luego los labios cálidos y ligeramente húmedos sobre la piel.

Draco sonríe y rueda por la cama hasta quedar sobre el moreno.

—Voy a llenar la bañera —dice dándole un beso en los labios y luego incorporándose.

Harry repta sobre las sábanas hasta la orilla donde estaban antes y se acurruca sobre el calor de Draco. Le observa caminar por la habitación hasta el baño con esa elegancia que tiene aun estando desnudo. Recorre todo su cuerpo, devorándole con los ojos. Se le hace la boca agua cuando su mirada se desliza por su espalda, hasta el culo y luego las piernas ligeramente musculadas. Aun haciendo el mismo entrenamiento, a Draco apenas se le marcan los músculos a través de la piel, mientras que Harry podría servir como modelo de dibujo.

Le ve estirarse para abrir el grifo y luego agacharse en cuclillas para comprobar la temperatura del agua y echar las sales y el jabón que le gusta a él. Draco vuelve la vista hacia la habitación y ve a Harry con un amor en la mirada que le obliga a sonreír. Deja el grifo abierto y le pone un hechizo para que se cierre cuando la bañera esté llena. Se levanta y vuelve a la cama. Harry suelta un gemido al verle en todo su esplendor y eso forma una sonrisita en los labios de Draco. Se sienta en la orilla y el moreno le rodea la cintura con los brazos, escondiendo la cara en la piel de la cadera. Draco entierra los dedos en la mata de cabello negro y Harry suspira de gusto.

—Hoy estas mimoso —el tono del rubio es cariñoso y Harry responde apretando el agarre alrededor de la cadera. —Vamos a la bañera —continua cuando escucha que deja de correr el agua.

Harry deja un beso en donde tenía escondida la cara y luego desenreda los brazos. Draco le ayuda a levantarse y Harry aprovecha para colgarse de su cuello. Empieza a repartir besos por las clavículas, haciendo reir un poco a Draco. Este le arrastra hacia el baño y Harry aprovecha para centrarse en besarle por toda la superficie de piel que pilla y acariciar la espalda y cuello. Cuando Draco para de andar, Harry se suelta y se mete en la bañera con una sonrisa sugerente que promete muchas cosas. Draco entra en cuanto Harry se acomoda. Se sienta de espaldas al moreno y este le abraza. En cuanto Draco se relaja contra su pecho, Harry empieza a acariciarle el pelo, bajando luego por el cuello, pecho y vientre, solamente tocando con las yemas de los dedos. Sube las manos suave, haciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas por la piel. Con un suspiro, Draco coge las manos de Harry y las guía hacia su entrepierna. Harry sonríe contra el cuello del rubio. Hace fuerza para que Draco no lleve los dedos más alla de donde empieza el vello. Desliza las manos hacia la cadera y las piernas. Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Harry, y este ve que el rubio empieza a reaccionar a través del agua rojiza. El moreno empieza a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas por los hombros y cuello.

—Harry —intenta poner un tono de advertencia pero un jadeo le corta.

Ha pellizcado su pezón, mandandole una corriente de placer directa a su polla.

—Potter —masculla entre dientes.

Siente la risita de Harry en la nuca, justo donde más escalofríos placenteros le provoca. Continúa torturándole por unos minutos acariciándole el torso y las piernas, sin acercarse siquiera a la zona por la que Draco suplica.

—Deja de de jugar ya, maldito cara-rajada —gruñe al borde de la desesperación.

A Harry le hace mucha gracia cuando Draco, presa de esa necesidad del placer que él le proporciona, vuelve a llamarle como cuando estaban en el colegio. Ahora es cuando sabe que nunca lo ha hecho a malas, que solo era una burda manera de llamar su atención, según sus palabras.

Acaricia el cuello con los dientes, haciendo que Draco se estremezca. Harry, sin previo aviso, mete un dedo en su entrada a la vez que muerde fuerte pero controlando para no hacerle daño real. Draco se tensa por el placer y aprieta alrededor de Harry. Mueve el dedo con un poco de dificultad. El rubio se aferra a su brazo y jadea.

—Si te relajas un poco meto otro dedo —le susurra Harry en el oído.

Draco suelta un gemido pero no termina de relajarse. Harry acaricia con otro dedo la piel suave a la vez que con el dedo que está dentro busca su próstata. Cuando la encuentra, el rubio gime y tiembla. Harry aprovecha para meter ese otro dedo y Draco se arquea con un jadeo ahogado. Harry mueve los dedos lento y suave y Draco siente perder la cabeza. Vuelve a intentar llevar la mano libre hacia su polla. Harry deja que le guíe pero solo llega a acariciar la base antes de apartarla y jugar con la piel del vientre y el ombligo. Draco intenta hacer fuerza otra vez para mover la mano de Harry pero el moreno mueve los dedos que están dentro de él y el rubio pierde la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

—Potter, no me jodas —es una mezcla de gemido y gruñido.

—¿Mm? Pero es lo que pensaba hacer… —la voz de Harry es un ronroneo y manda vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Draco. —Pero si no quieres paro… —empieza a retirar los dedos despacio.

—Ni se te ocurra —no tarda ni medio segundo en agarrar la muñeca de Harry para frenarla.

Harry saca los dedos de golpe y a Draco se le escapa un quejido de protesta.

Con un giro de muñeca coge la mano y guía los dedos de ambos a la entrada de Draco. Los mete con cuidado y el rubio aprieta los labios.

—Eh —Harry lleva la otra mano a la boca de Draco.

Fuerza los dedos para que la abra. Los enreda en la lengua y Draco ya ni siquiera intenta no gemir. Un suspiro que suena a su nombre hace que Harry saque los dedos de la boca de Draco.

—Por favor —le mira con suplica —no necesito más preparación.

Harry suelta un jadeo. Saca los dedos con cuidado y apoya la frente en la nuca de Draco.

—¿Cómo prefieres? ¿De espaldas o de frente? —intercala besos y palabras que hacen a Draco estremecerse.

—Así esta bien —jadea Draco.

Se levanta lo justo para sentarse encima de Harry. Se acomoda y prácticamente se deja caer sobre el.

—Luego me dices a mi que un día me vas a hacer daño.

Draco se endereza y empieza a subir y bajar, apoyándose en las rodillas de Harry. El moreno agarra con un brazo la cintura de Draco y le pega contra su cuerpo, entrando más profundo dentro de él. Ahoga un gemido contra la palma.

Harry se incorpora y se pone de rodillas, arrastrando a Draco con el. Sujeta su cadera, para mantenerle en el sitio, muy cerca de su cuerpo. Comienza a moverse lento y duro.

—No te tapes la boca —murmura Harry contra el cuello de Draco. —Déjame escucharte.

Draco niega, ahogando otro gemido contra su mano. Harry chasquea la lengua y atrapa las manos de Draco contra la pared.

—Te odio, Potter —gime.

—No, no lo haces —Draco no la ve pero siente la sonrisilla de suficiencia en la voz.

Un ruidito sale de la garganta del rubio, una mezcla entre un gemido y una risa.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —la voz de Malfoy destila diversión y lujuria a partes iguales. Chasquea la lengua en su mente, tener la polla de Harry hasta el fondo no le permite ser todo lo sarcástico que quiere. Y menos si se esta moviendo de esa manera.

Harry acaricia toda su longitud, subiendo y bajando suavemente.

—Porque si no, no me dejarías hacer esto. Ni comerte el culo hasta que eres una masa de nervios a flor de piel.

Draco gime y aprieta tanto que Harry siente que le van a arrancar la polla.

Le agarra los huevos, haciendo la presión justa para no hacerle daño y que jadee por el placer.

—Draco —gime Harry, —afloja —suelta su cadera y empieza a acariciar la nuca y la espalda. —Relájate, Draco, mi amor, por favor —murmura con los labios pegados a la piel del rubio. —Si aprietas así me voy a correr en nada. Y no quiero. Draco —vuelve a llamarle con voz suave.

Draco consigue soltar una mano del agarre de Harry y le agarra de la nuca. Le besa de forma que no pueda pensar en nada más y eso es suficiente para que Harry suelte la mano de Draco y lleve ambas a las caderas del rubio. Clava los dedos y Draco con eso ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Cambia ligeramente de postura, acomodándose para recibir todas las arremetidas. Sabe que va a ser duro, y eso, junto con el beso que están compartiendo ahora hace que le cosquillee todo el cuerpo de placer y anticipación. Empieza a moverse lento, como tanteando el terreno. El gemido de Draco y sus uñas clavándose en la nuca le dan la poca confianza que necesitaba para empezar a moverse más rápido y más brusco. Draco se separa lo justo para jadear por aire cuando el placer es tanto que no es suficiente respirar por la nariz. En seguida Harry vuelve a cubrir su boca, exigiendo un beso igual al anterior. Los gemidos de ambos se mezclan en sus labios, sin diferenciarse los unos de los otros. Draco empieza a temblar y contraerse, y cuando enreda sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Harry este sabe que le queda realmente poco para correrse. Los dos segundos que tarda en dudar que hacer para que Draco llegue al orgasmo, son los que dura el rubio sin correrse. Se siente un poco torpe cuando solo llega a alargar el placer de Draco. Este tiembla y tira fuerte del pelo de Harry, lo que manda escalofríos de placer por la columna del moreno, acercándose peligrosamente al clímax. Sabe que ha sido suficiente cuando Draco cambia de estrategia en el beso y le da una de esos que hace que le tiemblen las piernas y se vuelvan gelatina. Una última estocada en la que Draco aprieta más a su alrededor y se deja ir con un gemido que se enreda en la lengua del rubio. Siente que se vacía completamente dentro de Draco.

El beso va cambiando poco a poco a uno más suave, solo roce de labios, que no hace otra cosa que preguntar si el otro esta bien. Harry se remueve, totalmente reacio a separarse de Draco todavía. A este se le escapa una risita, que hace separarse a Harry lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

—Se que te gusta estar dentro de mi, pero deberíamos de terminar de bañarnos y desayunar. Porque son… —conjura un tempus sin varita —son las 10 y media. ¿Y me suena que hemos quedado con los chicos a comer?

Harry se ríe, deja un suave beso sobre los labios de su novio y le abraza.

—Que manera de arruinar el momento —deja otro pico en los labios de Draco antes de que pueda reclamar y sale de él sin dejar de abrazarle. —¿Y que dices que te apetece desayunar?


	4. En la oficina

—No sabes lo que me pone follarme a mi jefe sobre su escritorio —murmura Malfoy sobre los labios de Harry.

—Te puede poner mucho pero no llevas el control ahora —contesta Potter con una sonrisa torcida.

Draco inspira bruscamente y el moreno presiona sobre sus hombros, dándole una muda orden. Draco se agacha de rodillas, con una sonrisa lasciva, del que sabe lo que le esta pidiendo. Decide que va a cumplir pero antes le va a desesperar un poco. Abre su túnica tanteando con los dedos, sin despegar los ojos de los verdes de Harry. Pasa las manos por encima de la tela hasta que llega a la cadera y el final de la camiseta. Jueguetea primero con la piel que esta justo encima de la cinturilla, hasta que le siente temblar y entrecierra los ojos. Harry clava las uñas por debajo de la mesa y aprieta los labios, pero le deja hacer. Levanta la camiseta lo justo para repartir besos por esa zona sensible. Unas cosquillas leves recorren el cuerpo de Harry, que empieza a notar que le aprieta demasiado el pantalón. Cuando siente los dientes de Malfoy mordiendo su piel decide que es suficiente. Coge la cara del rubio y le lleva bruscamente a su entrepierna. El gemido de Draco le da un tirón en la polla. Este se deshace con prisa de los pantalones de Potter dejándolos por las rodillas. Le agarra las caderas para mantenerle en el sitio y se relame los labios mirándole fijamente. Un jadeo escapa de los labios de Harry. Y ese es el momento que aprovecha Malfoy. Lame la punta, primero suave y luego más duro. Harry intenta mover las caderas, empujarse contra él. Malfoy se separa cada vez que no puede contenerle.

—Draco, por favor —gime desesperado.

Malfoy se mete poco a poco la polla en la boca. Harry pone los ojos en blanco y se muerde los labios con fuerza. Malfoy le echa un vistazo y levanta una mano para llevarla a la boca de Harry.

—Draco —jadea—, te recuerdo que estamos en mi despacho.

El rubio aprovecha y mete casi a la fuerza los dedos en la boca de Harry. Presiona hacia abajo y Harry tiene que poner toda su voluntad en no gemir demasiado alto. Malfoy siente los gemidos de Harry en la punta de los dedos cada vez que mueve la lengua por el tronco. Le empiezan a temblar los muslos. Un gemido más alto y Draco saca los dedos de la boca del moreno. Sabe que le queda poco.

—Draco —jadea en cuanto puede hablar. —Me voy a correr. Me corro.

El rubio se la mete hasta la base a la vez que mete dos dedos en la entrada de Harry. Este pierde las fuerzas y lo único que lo sostiene en pie es Draco. Harry sujeta su cabeza para que no se mueva, aunque Draco no tenga ninguna intención de hacerlo. Malfoy traga y Harry se deja ir en su boca con un gemido ronco. Continúa moviendo la lengua como puede, alargando el orgasmo y la corrida de Harry. Draco le sostiene hasta que recupera las fuerzas.

—Ahora tú —jadea.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —pregunta con un brillo interesado.

—Después de esto, lo que quieras —suspira Harry.

Malfoy se levanta pensativo. Ve por el rabillo del ojo la silla del escritorio de su jefe. Se deja caer ahí con una sonrisa malvada.

—Ven aquí —dice con un gesto de los dedos.

Harry se acerca con pasitos pequeños.

—Primero baja —vuelve a hacer un gesto con los dedos, señalando hacia abajo.

El moreno se deja caer entre sus piernas y no tarda ni un parpadeo en bajarle la bragueta. Aparta los boxers y luego entrelaza sus dedos con los de Draco antes de llevar las manos de ambos a su cabeza. Draco sabe lo que Harry quiere. Deja que primero la ensalive bien y luego empieza poco a poco a guiar sus movimientos. Harry relaja la garganta, dejando que Draco entre entero hasta la base. Puede sentir el vello púbico haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Gime por tenerle tan dentro, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarte —jadea Draco cuando ve que Harry quita las manos de sus piernas.

El moreno gimotea, como suplicando. La vibración corre por toda la polla de Draco hasta su columna. Retira bruscamente la cabeza de Harry, sintiendo que está a punto de correrse. Harry suelta un quejido. Draco se inclina, intentado recuperar el aliento. Cuando le ve la cara, completamente sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos, suplicando por más con los ojos, no puede sino pensar lo mucho que le gusta a Harry hacerle mamadas. Le besa con ansia y Harry le da todo en ese beso. Se separa de él con un suspiro y dejando piquitos, reticente a alejarse demasiado.

—Ven —le ayuda a levantarse y después de dejarle un pico en los labios, le da la vuelta.

Le levanta la camiseta por detrás y empieza a besarle la espalda. Harry se estremece y se remueve para acercarse a Draco. Este le coge de las caderas y le guía hasta sentarle en su regazo. Harry se deja caer lentamente, hasta que Draco queda completamente dentro de él. Draco acaricia su espalda y deja besos en la nuca de Harry. Él suspira, totalmente a gusto.

Mueve las caderas y a Harry se le escapa un gemido. Se incorpora y luego se deja caer. Draco apenas llega a tiempo para taparle la boca. Harry todavía no se ha recuperado de la ola de placer cuando llaman a la puerta.

—Jefe, nos vamos ya. Nuestro turno ha terminado.

Harry se tensa alrededor de Draco y él se mueve dentro.

—Contesta —le susurra en el oído.

—Que paseis buena tarde. Nos vemos mañana —consigue decir. Tarda un par de segundos más de lo normal, teniendo que despejar primero la cabeza de todo el placer que le recorre el cuerpo.

En cuanto se despiden y escuchan los pasos alejarse, Draco sujeta a Harry del vientre y se levanta para alcanzar la varita que está sobre la mesa.

—Draco —gime al sentirle tan dentro.

Malfoy coge la varita, ejecuta un hechizo para aislar la habitación y se vuelve a dejar caer sobre la silla. A Harry se le escapa un gemido ahogado. Draco separa las piernas, haciendo que Harry quede completamente expuesto.

—Draco —jadea—, Draco. Bloquea la puerta también.

—No va a entrar nadie. Ya has escuchado, han terminado su turno —responde malicioso.

—Ahora vienen los del siguiente turno. Van a vernos.

—Saben que no te tienen que molestar a la hora de la comida. Vamos, se me va a quedar blanda si no te empiezas a mover ya.

Por supuesto es mentira, el culo de Harry está caliente, húmedo y parece que late y le succiona. Casi podría correrse solo con eso. Pero Harry no tiene por que saberlo. Y si lo sabe, hace como que no, porque empieza a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Es difícil moverse así —se queja Harry con un gemido ahogado.

—Ciertamente aunque me guste mucho tu espalda, me gusta más besarte. Parece que lo sientes más cuando lo hago —muerde la nuca del moreno y este se estremece de arriba a abajo, apretando a su alrededor.

Draco le empuja para salir de él y luego le hace darse la vuelta. A Harry le tiemblan las piernas en cuanto pone los pies en el suelo. El rubio enseguida le hace sentarse de nuevo en su regazo y Harry deja que entre con un gemido. En seguida pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y le besa. Malfoy le agarra de la cintura y se mete más profundo dentro de él. Con el gemido del moreno aprovecha para añadir el juego de lenguas al beso. Cuando entra en contacto con la de Harry, este tiembla y se pega más a él. Apoya como puede las rodillas en la silla y los tobillos en los muslos de su compañero. De esa manera por fin consigue moverse como quiere (y necesita). Draco se acomoda sobre la silla y eso hace que su polla roce en el punto en el que Harry siempre se deshace entre sus brazos.

—Ahh, sigue así, joder Harry, se siente tan bien… Por Merlín, si vuelves a hacer eso me voy a correr, Harry —suspira.

El moreno tiene la mente en blanco y la voz y los gemidos roncos de Draco lo único que consigue es aumentar su excitación. Consigue encontrar sus labios de nuevo y adentra la lengua en seguida. Gimen cuando estas se encuentran. Sus besos son siempre tan placenteros…

—Harry… Harry… Me voy a correr… —casi suena como una suplica.

Esas palabras, junto con el tono de voz con el que lo dice van directo a la polla del moreno, que se corre sin remedio. Draco siente como aprieta a su alrededor y se deja ir completamente dentro de él.

Aprieta el abrazo alrededor de Harry, intentando recuperar el aliento. El moreno acaricia el pelo de la nuca de Draco y él suelta un suspiro placentero.

Malfoy levanta las caderas de Harry para sacarla y se levanta de la silla para coger la varita. Lanza un hechizo para limpiarles a ambos y luego deja que Harry baje los pies al suelo. Este se pone de puntillas y deja un beso en los labios de Draco antes de apartarse y empezar a subirse los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

—Vamos a casa, nuestro turno ha acabado hace rato y todavía no hemos comido.

—Podemos ir a un restaurante si te apetece, mi amor.


	5. En los baños de un pub

Draco baila como si estuviera seduciendo a alguien. Y eso hace que Harry se acerque mucho, vaya a ser que alguno se piense que va con él la cosa. Ese ataque de posesividad hace gracia al rubio. Y su baile se hace todavía más erotico, como si hubieran empezado los preliminares. Para cuando eso sucede Harry ya suele estar duro. Muy duro. Quien dijera que su novio no era sexy no tenía ojos en la cara. Pero en esos momentos (y en su cama, pero ahí nadie le veía), Draco parecía algo más. Sexy era una palabra pequeña para definirle.

Cuando Draco se da cuenta de su erección siempre se pega a su cuerpo. Por una parte es para tentarlo. Le encanta hacerle perder la cabeza de excitación y placer. Pero la otra parte que no reconocería nunca, es que no quiere que nadie vea a Harry así. Esa erección es solo suya.

Se mueve contra él y Harry se aferra a sus caderas. Después de tantas salidas ha aprendido al menos a seguirle el ritmo a Draco pero tampoco se le puede pedir mucho más. El rubio pasea las manos por los brazos de Harry, le encanta sentir su piel y los músculos de debajo tensarse. Se acerca a sus labios, quedándose a un par de dedos. El moreno pasa la lengua por los suyos, esperando. Ansioso. Quiere ese beso que se ha quedado colgado. Quiere todos los besos que le pueda querer dar Draco. Se vuelve a separar y decide que esa clavícula que sobresale del cuello en pico de la camiseta es demasiado atractiva como para no deslizar los labios por ahí. La reacción de Harry es mover las manos que estaban en la cadera hasta el culo y restregar su polla contra la de su novio, que ya empieza a levantarse. El camino de los labios viaja al cuello, subiendo hasta la oreja.

—Vamos al baño —jadea en la oreja de Draco.

Él no contesta pero frota de nuevo su polla contra la de Harry. Intenta arrastrarle hacia allí pero Draco continua bailando y le para adentrando las manos por su camiseta y acariciando la espalda.

—Draco —gime Harry en su oído.

El coro de gemidos y jadeos que le regala al acariciar la parte baja de la espalda hace que sea Draco el que le arrastre hasta el baño. Aunque la música está muy alta, no piensa dejar que nadie tenga la posibilidad de escuchar a su novio. Eso también es solo suyo.

Ya esta besándole cuando echa el seguro a la puerta. Harry no espera para empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Harry, espera, espera —intenta pararle un segundo Draco.

—Dios, mañana por la mañana te como el culo todo el tiempo que quieras pero necesito… —no consigue terminar la frase porque ahoga un gemido por frotarse insistentemente contra el rubio.

—Merlín, te vas a acabar corriendo en tus pantalones —se ríe Draco.

—No te pondría pegas a que me los quites —Harry esta perdiendo la paciencia.

—No me he traído nada —dice Draco desabrochando los pantalones del moreno, —solo podemos hacernos una paja el uno al otro.

—Te sabes hechizos lubricadores, no me jodas Malfoy.

—Cuando te digo que no me he traído nada, es nada. Llevo las llaves de casa, nada más. Además, no podríamos seguir bailando si hago lo que pides y lo sabes. No se quedaría en eso.

Harry hace un puchero y luego pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello de Draco.

—Sabes que no será una paja.

—Detalles sin importancia —murmura el rubio sobre los labios de su novio.

Harry no pierde ni un momento más. Mete las manos en el pantalón de Draco y este suelta un jadeo. Draco le besa, con lengua, con dientes y con todo el deseo que tiene encima. Le baja un poco los pantalones a Harry, justo para poder cogerle la polla sin torcer la muñeca de mala manera. Casi tiene que sujetar a Harry con la otra mano porque le fallan las piernas por un momento.

—Si que lo estabas esperando. Eso normalmente no te pasa hasta que me la meto en la boca. ¿O es que te pone demasiado que te puedan escuchar, que nos puedan ver?

Harry pasa una mano al frente, acunando las bolas de Draco en su palma, y la otra la deja en el cachete, agarrándolo con ganas y pegandole más a él.

—Tú eres mío —la mente de Harry ya esta nublada por el placer.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario —ronronea Draco.

El moreno vuelve a buscar sus labios y empieza a subir y bajar la mano por toda la longitud de su compañero. Draco le imita, sabe muy bien que esa es la mejor forma de volver loco a Harry.

Primero despacio, luego la punta, otra vez despacio. Sus huevos ya estarán hinchados y pesados. Pasar los dedos por ahí, cogerlos, sopesarlos y luego masajearlos suavemente. Todo sin dejar de besarle, tragándose sus gemidos, solo soltándole para que coja aire. De vuelta a su polla, que ya estará húmeda y goteando. Si estuvieran en la cama metería por lo menos dos dedos dentro de él. Continúa acariciando el tronco, siguiendo una vena que se le marca un poco más a un lado. Ya esta temblando y continúa masturbando a Draco por el puro instinto de devolverle aunque sea algo del placer que le está proporcionando. Cuando le siente a punto de correrse aprieta en la base. Va a alargar esto todo lo que pueda.

El ritmo errático con el que lo masturba Harry lo mantiene al borde todo el rato. No es lo suficiente constante como para hacerlo correr pero su novio recuerda inconscientemente todos los puntos que lo vuelven loco.

—Déjame correrme —jadea Harry contra sus labios. —Lo necesito. Puedo aguantar otra más pero déjame correrme ahora —ruega.

Draco afloja el agarre en la base y pasa a jugar con la punta. Recoge el presemen que todavía no ha caído y lo distribuye por todo el glande, haciendo que esté brillante y húmedo. Justo acaba de apartar la mano de ahí para coger las bolas de Harry y apretarlas suavemente cuando este se corre con fuerza. Se tambalea y le fallan las piernas, todavía temblando por la potencia del orgasmo. Apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco intentando recobrar el aire y la capacidad de pensar más allá de lo mágicas que son las manos de su novio en más de un sentido. Cuando vuelve que sentir las puntas de sus dedos retoma las actividades que tenía entre manos.

Baja la vista hacia la polla de Draco y antes de que pueda pensar ya ha abierto la boca.

—¿Y si te la chupo?

—Si no te da asco arrodillarte en este suelo…

Harry se deja caer en cuanto Draco le da su aprobación. Tiene más ganas de tenerla en la boca que asco le da el suelo. Deja las manos en la cadera y en seguida se acerca a besar la punta. De un lenguetazo recoge el preseminal que hay y se relame los labios. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de Draco. Se mordisquea la lengua para generar más saliva y la acumula en la boca antes de empezar a meter la polla poco a poco. El rubio se aferra al pelo de Harry como si fuera un punto de anclaje al mundo terrenal. La boca del moreno siempre hace maravillas allí donde la pone. Y su polla ahora mismo le parece un lugar fantástico para hacer maravillas. Siente como Harry saca la lengua para lamer un poco más allá de donde no llega en un primer momento. Retira la lengua y luego la boca dejando un rastro helado donde está húmedo. Vuelve a acumular saliva en la boca y se acerca de nuevo, introduciéndole en ese paraíso cálido y mojado.

—Harry —gime. —Necesito… ah, se siente demasiado bien.

El moreno relaja la garganta, sabiendo lo que Draco le está pidiendo. Este mueve las caderas despacio, entrando hasta que la nariz de Harry está hundida en su vello púbico. Está pendiente en todo momento de cualquier gesto que haga para salir inmediatamente a cualquier señal de incomodidad. Pero la cara de Harry es de placer absoluto. Se retira despacio y vuelve a empujar hasta el fondo, sintiendo el gemido de su novio crecer según se va adentrando. Tira las caderas hacia atrás y de nuevo hacia delante aumentando la velocidad a cada nueva estocada. Cada vez que entra, la garganta de Harry se cierra sobre su glande. Tiene que hacer lo que en ese momento le parece un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la mente centrada y no forzar de más a Harry. Cada gemido que suelta el moreno hace que sea más difícil no meterla hasta el fondo y correrse con todas sus ganas en la garganta de su novio. La saca del todo y Harry hace un puchero y suelta un quejido.

—Debe de dolerte ya la mandíbula de estar chupandomela.

Como respuesta, Harry desliza las manos que tenía sobre las caderas de Draco hasta su culo, lo masajea y luego tira de él para acercarle a su boca. Acaricia con la lengua todo el lateral hasta que hunde la nariz en el vello púbico e inspira. Baja hasta los testículos y los lame antes de metérselos en la boca por separado y luego juntos.

—Mierda, Harry para, que me corro —jadea Draco tirando del pelo del chico.

Juega con la lengua poniéndola blanda y acariciando la piel o poniéndola dura y tocando puntos que hacen que Draco ponga los ojos en blanco del placer.

—Merlín, Harry, como sigas haciendo eso me voy a acabar corriendo en tu pelo y la última vez que pasó no te hizo ni puta gracia.

Solo eso hace que Harry se separe del rubio. Aunque enseguida vuelve a llenarse la boca, esta vez con su polla. Draco suelta un jadeo ahogado al volver a sentir la calidez.

—No aguanto —gime.

Empieza a mover las caderas rápido y Harry se deja hacer, encantado. Draco siente todos los gemidos que no llegan a salir de la boca del moreno por todo el cuerpo. La última estocada intenta que sea más cuidadosa para no hacer daño a Harry al meterse hasta su garganta, que se cierra otra vez alrededor de su polla. Nota a Harry tensarse. Se corre con un gemido ronco. Siente como si Harry le estuviera exprimiendo cuando empieza a tragarse su semen.

Sale de la boca del moreno con un sonido de succión y Harry se relame los labios, satisfecho de lo que ha hecho sentir a su novio. Draco se separa lo suficiente y le ayuda a levantarse. Cuando mira hacia abajo para colocarse la ropa y echar una mano a Harry ve la corrida de este en el suelo.

—Puedes correrte solo con el sabor de mi polla en la boca. Me gusta este descubrimiento —murmura.

Deja un pico en sus labios y salen del baño a tomar una copa y continuar bailando. Draco ya ha conseguido lo que quería, por lo que ahora se centra en divertirse y disfrutar con Harry a su lado. Su baile ya no tiene ninguna connotación erótica, aún si algunos de los chicos que les ven se excitan con ello.


End file.
